


Second Chance

by UncontrollableBrainOfShips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But with love, F/M, M/M, MODERN AU with no magic, im crey, just slice of life, please read it'll be beautiful is2g, the angst, the sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncontrollableBrainOfShips/pseuds/UncontrollableBrainOfShips
Summary: Amnesiac Ardyn remembers his friends, family, his job, his name... except for his boyfriend. Once Ignis told him Prompto is his boyfriend, Ardyn's heart fluttered in happiness because he's in a relationship with an angel. Little does he know Prompto's life was a hell with him...





	1. Chapter 1

He huffed, tired, and his walks were slow as his knees get slowly painful and his bare feet that touched the snow go numb. He could see the cloud coming out of his mouth as he looked around, in search for a certain blonde in the busy street. People looked at him as if they were afraid of him. Children started to grab on to their mothers as he passes by.

 

 

Where is he?

 

 

Where the _hell_ is he?

 

Cold, only wearing sweat pants and a shirt in this snowy day, he crossed the street on go like a dead person. Cars beeped to him but he didn't falter, only ignoring them as he walks along the pedestrian. Strangers thought he was a crazy man, lost with only little sanity left. That's what he was tonight.

  
He had an argument with Prompto just now and he left, then Ardyn followed suit minutes later to find him. Where could he be? Why can't he see anybody? Why can't he see him? This is his fault. He shouldn't have done that. He should have just....

  
Light flashes beside him as an incoming truck tried to beep him. The roads were slippery, there was no way to just step in brake to stop the truck. And even if the driver did, it will just slide along the pavement.

 

So that's what happened.

 

And Ardyn could only watch. Blank. There was only light.

 

He didn't feel the pain as he hit the floor with his head. He only stared at the sky as the snow fell down his face and soon the people started to come down to him. Blood gushed down the pavement as his vision started to blur. One young man came to him. Who is he? He couldn't even hear.

  
And his world was again filled in darkness.

 

_Ardyn!_

 

* * *

 

 

The disinfectant smell was recognized that soon pushed him to his wake. There was light and soon he saw a ceiling. Ardyn couldn't take nor remember what happened, why he was in the hospital, what's with all the chatting? A pain from  his head made him groan and touch them. God, they are awful. His fingers touched his own hair but they were covered with bandages. With his blurred vision, people around him chatting heard his plead and confusion and came to his bed. The first one to come was a man in glasses, around in his 20s, but how he dressed is like 10 years older than he is now.

"Oh God... he's finally awake."

And more people gathered around him and his vision started to be clear as crystal as he recognized them one by one.

"He still looks like dead to me though..." Said the man with deep voice as he stared at Ardyn with confusion.

"Quick, call the doctor!" The man in glasses pointed out as a tall man with silver hair skedaddled to the door. They seem to be really eager and he doesn't even know why. "Do you know... what's your name?"

Ardyn stared back at the man in glasses. His one brow rose as he looked at each of them. "Of course, how could I not? I'm Ardyn."

It filled the room with sighs and looks from one person to another. A little girl with brown hair smiled to him as she moved forward. "Do you know me, Ardyn?" Her big brother followed suit behind her on guard.

Ardyn only stared at her then to all of them. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked in demand, feeling as if something DID happened. "You're Iris, Gladiolus' brother." Then he started pointing at them, starting with the man in glasses. "And you're Ignis, Noctis, and Ravus." Which Ravus just got in the room along with the doctor behind him. His eyes darted up to them then to the young man behind Noctis. Who... is he?

Is he an angel?

"Mr. Ardyn Izunia, I'm Doctor Lorne. How are you?" The doctor smiled to him as Ardyn's eyes darted from the young man.

"I am.... deeply confused..." He told the doctor with brows meeting the center. "I woke up with all of them around me, asking me if I know their name. Even mine." His question was next to a whisper. Not to mention the bandage around his head, him wearing hospital clothes and a nurse chart just beside him. "What.... exactly happened to me?"

The doctor looked at Ravus then to the others, then to him. "Ardyn... you were hit by a truck. Your head hit the road. It was totally not anyone's fault since the driver did pushed down the brake and the pavement was too slippery due to the snow." Ardyn could only listen in horror. An ACCIDENT?

Ardyn's head ached a bit from thinking that he laid his head against the pillow again. Damn, they hurt like a bitch. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember. Unfortunately, there was nothing to get back to. "I can't remember... anything to be honest." Then he looks at them. "Except that I know all of them still." He chuckled lightly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

All of them felt a slight chill down their spine. This... is not the man they knew. But regardless they didn't let it fill the room with cold aura. Ignis nodded with a small smile. "We are glad that you are alright, sir."

"Ohhh... right." He groaned as if he remembered. "I'm a Professor, right? I teach... Physics? Or at least I was?" Well, at least he remembered something. "All of you were in my class, except for that blonde young man over there right?"

They all looked at Prompto, who was surprised by his words.

"You don't... remember him?" Ravus hesitantly asked Ardyn.

"What?" Ardyn asked back in confusion. Why do they all looked at him as if he's an important character in his life? Was he a student? He better be. Was he? He can't really remember. "What's with the face? I don't... understand."

The doctor called on Ravus as they went to a corner followed by Noctis. Ignis cautiously moved to the other side of the bed with Prompto, who's hands are anxiously fiddled on his chest.

"Ardyn, you don't remember Prompto?"

"Prompto?" _Prompto._ He dug in his brain hard for further information. There were memories but none of them included a character named Prompto. "A-As far as I could remember. No." It was purely honest and Ignis could tell. It got him worried and somehow relieved at the same time as he looked back at Prompto. "Am I missing memories?"

Ignis turned to him. "Perhaps, yes."

"Oh fuck..." He whispered as he desperately tried to remember. "I'm so sorry."

"I-It's okay, Ignis." The soft voice cracked to Ignis as Prompto spoke. "You don't need to tell him yet."

"Tell me what?"

"Prompto..." Ignis stood up and puts a hand over his shoulder. "He must know..." Then he turned to Ardyn. "Ardyn, this is Prompto Argentum. He used to be in your class before you stepped down as a Professor. He's your boyfriend."

Ardyn's jaw dropped.

"That means...." His finger pointed at Prompto. "...this angel is my boyfriend?" And with that being said, Ardyn's heart fluttered in happiness quickly, smiling big and sweetly to the boy infront of him.

\------

"He has amnesia." Ravus, with his arms folded, seated on a chair infront of everyone as Ardyn ate his ration meal. "But it wont be temporary he said. Maybe in a few weeks he'll get his memories back." And his last words were glued with worry followed by a sigh and fingers combing his own hair to back.

"Then what does he even remember?" Noctis spat, who was standing far from others in a corner where he gets a full view of the room.

"So far..." Ignis only looked at Ardyn. "Ardyn, what do you remember?"

"I tohld yhou, I rehmehvher hyour namesh." He grumped as he swallowed his food properly. "From then on, I don't remember much."

"I see..." Ignis rubbed his own chin to ponder. "Perhaps, we'll wait until he recovers. Within the process, I do believe that he'll get his memories back."

"Or we could just tell him." Noctis sarcastically huffs. Ignis shot him a glare with warning. Noct could only shrug and look away.

Ardyn felt that this conversation is making the room too.... awkward and cold. Did he do something? He looked at the blonde young man, which is his boyfriend, and smiled. "Prompto, right?"

Prompto stiffened and nodded. "Y-Yeah... I am." Prompto came back to fiddling his own fingers which has become a habit of his now.

Ardyn couldn't express much how he is so happy that he is in a relationship with this guy. He has so many question he wants to be answered. Heart still flutter in happiness as he smiled softly to the young man before him. His heart beats fast in a good way, as if it was about to explode from happiness. He swallowed his own throat not knowing what to do. Should he take his hand and kiss him? Is it even proper to do it here? He's suffering from thinking too much. But there is only one thing he can understand.

He is deeply inlove with him.

He knows because even if they say he's suffering from amnesia and he's inlove before he knew him again, it's real.

"Prompto, thank you." Ardyn said purely and his voice was soft and caring. Auburn eyes only stared back to the bluish purple ones of the other. Prompto who was rather confused knew that this wont go nowhere, so he smiled back softly, moved closer to sit on the edge of the bed with him and held his hand. They were calloused and bigger compared to his, but they fit. Prompto would almost be in tears as he murmured.

"I'm glad you're okay..." He nodded and squeezed his hand. Ardyn felt guilty as the other's eyes were flooded with tears. "I really am. Truly... I don't know what to do if--"

Something fell from the corner. It was Noct who seems to have knocked out a bottle of water. He looked over to them as he put them back. "Sorry..." And walked away. Ardyn got the hunch it wasn't much apologetic to his ears. Ignis only sighed as he looked back at the two lovers with a smile.

"Let us leave you both for a moment. We will be outside. For now, I give your care to Prompto." And he signalled Ravus, Iris and Gladio to follow suit. Prompto knew that Ignis only made that excuse to reason with Noctis. It has been a very hard time for his best friend. He looked back at Ardyn who seems to be focused on their interlaced fingers.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry." Ardyn spoke softly and Prompto only tilted his head. "I mean... I must have been really stupid to be hit by a truck. God knows why he gave me a chance to live." He chuckled and squeezed Prompto's hand against his.

Prompto's mouth opened slightly as Ardyn clasped both his hands to his own and kissed his knuckled firmly. There were tears in Ardyn's eyes. They were pure and innocent. His inhale were shaking as he sniffled and pressed his face against Prompto's palms to each side of his cheek.

He doesn't even know if he should be angry to him... or to himself.

But out of all, he feels sorry for Ardyn.

"Ardyn...?" He moved closer and wiped away the tears from the other man's cheek with his thumb. "Everything's fine now. You're alive and that's what matters, alright?" He said sweetly and Ardyn only nodded as he smiled with his tears still drawing a line against his cheeks.

His chest hurts from all the love that he feels and the chance he gets to see Prompto for one more time was truly a gift. How he wished he could remember everything.

"Prompto, I love you." The older man said as his eyes finally met his.

.....Prompto missed those words.

How long he has never heard of that.

How long he suffered to hear that again.

How long... just _how_ long.

Prompto nodded and kissed the older man's nose and whispered back. "I love you too, Ardyn."

Ardyn chuckled. "Oh now, how foolish I look infront of you. I look like a poor man." He sighed, feeling enlightened by how close he is to his beloved. "I have so many things to ask you."

Prompto stiffened in fear but he immediately suppressed it with a smile. "What is it?"

"Have we kissed?" Ardyn asked as if he is a child who knows nothing for the first time. "And did we... you know? Do things like..."

"Sex?"

Ardyn only nodded with wide eyes waiting for an answer. Prompto only giggled under his tears and nodded. THAT answer... made Ardyn blush and cup his own red cheek. His face became a color of a tomato as a wide smile of realization hit him.

"Holy shit. We did? Seriously?!" Ardyn cursed his amnesiac brain for not remembering. Of course he remembers what sex means, but holy shit... what was it like with him?

Prompto finally hugged Ardyn tightly, resting his head over his shoulders. It was a big weight in his chest to do, but he felt the need to do it. Now that his lost love now has a chance to come back. He loves him so much... that he wished he wont get those memories back. He doesn't want him to remember anymore. This may be their second chance to start again. He hoped it wont be ruined.

Please... don't let it be ruined again.

"Please get better soon, okay? Once we get out of here, we can go to dates again."

"Like... another first dates?"

Prompto only chuckled as tears swell his eyes again. "Yeah...."


	2. Chapter 2

This has to be the most annoying day of his life.

With his back pressed on the wall and arms crossed, Noctis waited just outside the hospital room. His brows were knitted that no one can paint. No one would even dare to look or ask him what has been bothering this college boy. All they know is that he is upset about something. For Noct? He just wanted to get out of here. But that would mean he's not supporting his friends, which he doesn't want to be the highlight of this day. So, he got no choice but to stay in this disinfectant-scented hospital.

A man with glasses soon came out of the room followed by other companions. Judging by the face, he knows he will be scolded by how he behaved earlier. Noctis just rolled his eyes to the side that made him look like a spoiled brat in Ignis' eyes. It also earned a disappointed yet understanding look from Ravus.

"Noct, what was that about?" By the way Ignis sounded, Noct knew that Ignis wasn't even amused at that point.

" _What_ what about?" Noctis tested his patience for he knew the man would only sigh and lift up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It was not a good behaviour that you insisted there, Noctis."

"Oh come on." He scoffed and looked to the other side. "I said I was SORRY."

Ravus rolled his eyes and turned away from the conversation with his hands on his hips. Thinking that this is his sister's boyfriend acting like this is troublesome enough. Ignis saw the reaction and moved closer to Noctis to whisper, preventing his voice to at least be heard by anybody else passing by.

"I know that you care about Prompto like a brother. But this is not helping him in this situation, Noctis. For this once, you have to understand, please. For Prompto."

His eyes were that of a concerned friend as he patted Noctis' shoulder, calming him down from his thoughts. The raven haired boy just can't understand fully WHY.

After all that happened, after all the thing Ardyn did, Ignis would just tell him to just.... _understand?_

He swatted Ignis' hand away, to everyone's surprise. "Understand? For fuck's sake, Ignis! You act as if nothing happened--"

"Noctis." Ignis called in a more demanding and alpha way to calm the raging boy infront of him. "This is _never_ just about Prompto. This is also about--"

"Who? _Ardyn?_ " It earned a sarcastic laugh from the male. "Might I tell you--No. May I REMIND you, _sir_ , that _THAT_ man makes Prompto's--"

Gladio, who has been listening to the conversation the whole time while Ravus chose to ignore the boy's banter, charged in and grabbed Noct's collar. Gladiolus has been working as the Caelum's bodyguard, which was passed from generation to generation. His job was to protect Noctis and teach him how to protect himself as well. But after a long time hanging out with him, Gladio has been the brother that Noctis never had. Along with the friends that Noctis has earned as he grew up.

It was also his job, according to his OWN description, to teach his sorry ass.

"Listen here, you fucking midget." He gritted his teeth to the boy who can't even manage his own emotions. Noctis didn't even budge but instead looked directly to Gladio. "This is NOT about you. This is about Prompto. And _this--"_ He pointed at the hospital room where Ardyn and Prompto were left. "-- _THIS_ is his choice. So FUCKING swallow it along with your pride because I may just forget my primary job your father gave me. Understood?"

He then harshly released him to the wall since Ignis has been insisting that he let the boy go. Gladio looked back to Ignis and just turned away, walking towards the edge of the hallway before turned to the left. The tension has gotten colder, Iris thought. This is the thing that she hated most. If only things would get back to where it used to be, that was her only wish. It left her in a corner of the situation, nothing to do but to watch two friends bicker because of Prompto's decision. So, she followed her brother, calling out to him knowing that his brother needed time to wind his head.

"I... I know that you guys don't like my decision." A voice suddenly popped from their back that made them look to where it was coming from in surprise. They had no idea how long Prompto was there, watching all the scenes unfold before his very eyes. "B-But I--" He remembered what Ignis taught him about talking without stuttering. He breathed in and out carefully, until his confidence finally filled his chest and looked directly at them.

"My decision is final. I'll have to stay with Ardyn."

This earned a nod from the others, except from Noctis. He bit his lower lip and looked down. It was a sign of disappointment and no approval from his best friend. But knowing Noct, he was never a selfish person even in his agitated personality sometimes.

"Fine." He pushed himself away from the wall to stand firmly. "But if he touches you again, I swear to God I will be the one to cut his neck and leave his body to the river."

"Noctis." Ravus just had enough and smacked the back of the boy's head, which earned a yelp and glare from the other.

* * *

Ardyn looked out of the window endlessly, watching the tree just by his window dance against the wind, the sun shining through the pigments of the leaves making an even lighter shade. It was so peaceful outside that made Ardyn smile a little. Although his back has been aching from laying on bed all the time, he could just massage them slightly with his fingers.

 _Damn_ , he thought. _How many things like this have I missed while I was passed out?_

Having amnesia is really new to him. He could only remember so little. His name, his job, his parents, his friends even. But out of all the people he could remember, he forgot his boyfriend. Why of all the people? And how many dates did they even had before? How many cuddles? Did they even do that? It was an all day wonder to the amnesiac Ardyn Izunia. He only wished that he could remember just any memories from his past before the accident happened.

The door opened and it revealed a raven haired boy. Noctis right? Yeah, that's Noctis.

"Hey... uh..." Noctis just rubbed the back of his head while he tried to find a seat that's not entirely close to the man's bed. Finally, he found a simple chair just idle by the table. "How's your head?"

"My head?" Ardyn touched his head without any thoughts and in realization, he chuckled. "Oh! Right. I think I can manage."

"Does it hurt?"

"Hm... sometimes. When I try to remember..."

"Then don't force it."

"Right."

Then there was silence from the two of them.

One thing that Noct would hate is awkward silence especially in a situation like this. It makes him feel uncomfortable, sink in to his back until he disappears. He knows he is awkward enough and he doesn't want to add more of that. But being left alone just because Ignis told him to at least talk some nonsense topics to Ardyn, he just wanted to disappear in a flash. _Remember, you're doing this for Prompto_ , Noctis thought. He looked at the window to at least make it look like he is thinking deeply.

"What was I like before the accident?"

Ardyn's question make him quickly turn to the other with a confused look, processing the question in his brain and finally getting a reaction.

"Why'd you ask?" Noctis answered back with a question.

"Well..." Ardyn just shrugged his shoulders, one hand rubbing anxiously on his other arm where there are little bandages as well. "I just wanted to know. I remember so little. Prompto told me not to force myself to remember much since it will be bad for me. But, I have been thinking a lot about it lately." Then he looked at Noctis curiously. "What was I like? What do I even do?"

The last question left a burning sensation of rage in Noctis' heart. Trying to suppress it, he hid his one hand in his pocket as he formed a fist there that could punch Ardyn in the face. He smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, slow down. You'll remember eventually. Just... no need to rush. What's important is that you're alive and you're still with us." He kept the smile which he cannot even believe he is doing. One of the things Noctis hated most is pretending and this was not helping. Ardyn, who's trying to read Noct's feature, eventually nodded in agreement, biting his explanation.

"Oh well... I suppose I'll just celebrate how I am alive, yes?"

"Yeah.... Yeah! Yeah sure." If only he had a stressball in his pocket, it could have lessen the tension in his chest. "Uh... I'll go grab myself some snack." He quickly stood up and was so ready to reach for the doorknob when Ardyn called him in.

"Noctis, will you tell me eventually if I ask you again?" Ardyn thought for a second. "I mean--when the time comes. Will you tell me? Because I really want to know so much! Especially since I cannot even remember Prompto." Ardyn smiled as Noctis paled to his last sentence. "I want to know how happy we were so I can at least make it up to him... from the memories I lost."

Noctis' grip to the handle was firm, almost making a dent. He feels bad for lying to the worst person in the world infront of him. He stepped closer to the man and patted his shoulder.

"I promise to tell you when the time comes." Noctis smiled at the other.

"Alright. But don't tell Prompto." He looked around in the room as if checking there are more people before whispering. "I wanted to surprise him."

Ardyn looked so happy when he told Noctis. That proud winning smile that only wanted his man to be happy.... it only made Noctis cringe internally.

"Sure! Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear indeed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is such a short chapter. :) Hope you enjoyed though.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Mr. Izunia. You can finally check out of the hospital tomorrow."

Ardyn's eyes light up at the doctor's announcement. "Tomorrow? Really?"

"I have seen that your injuries are healing and already in good shape." The doctor smiled to him with his hands in his coat as if any typical doctors would do. He even has a stethoscope around his neck. "All you need now is good rest and right intake of the medicines prescribed to you. Just... don't forget about them."

Finally, he can live outside the hospital. He has been in this place for 5 days. He was lucky, according to the nurses. Even with a head injury and amnesia, he managed to be out of the hospital. He seems to be in good health. All those 5 days, he has been walking around the hospital with Prompto before he comes home from school. Ardyn already feels bad for him since he sometimes would skip class just to take care of him even though there were nurses that are already in his assistance. That's why he ate all the food given to him prescribed by the doctor, vitamins and other medicines. It got a good effect on his body resulting for him to walk around easily without supervision.

"Also don't forget that you need to see me every 3 months for your therapy. We need to work on some tests to see how your memory is improving. I have already given Mr. Argentum a schedule of your medicine intakes in case you forget them." Prompto was holding a list in his hand, scribbled by the doctor which he can understand since some doctors have artistic way of writing. In just made his life better.

"Don't worry. I'll do my best in taking care of him."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you again tomorrow before you check out of the hospital." The doctor gave a handshake and a smile to the two as he left to the door. When in closed, Ardyn peered over to Prompto's hand; the schedule. It also included reminders of what Ardyn must eat, suggestions about his safety like not letting the stove left open and certain things that got Ardyn a headache from reading. He sighed and rests his back on the pillow with a sigh knowing his recovery would a pure adventure.

Prompto noticed this and put the paper in his bag before leaning over to fix the pillow for him. "You okay?"  
"I don't know if I can do all of them." He paused and looked at Prompto as he stopped in his actions. "I mean remembering each of them. I don't even know what those medicines are."

"These medicines are the ones that will help to make you recover. Have you not been listening?" Prompto scolded the older male as he sat down again to read the schedule one by one, thinking how should he keep this reminder or where to put it so that Ardyn could easily see.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm not a good listener." He chuckled as he looked at the other but he heard no reply. Prompto was too focused on the words and the time on what time he should take them. He knows the side effects of his illness. It could lead him to depression or anxiety, which should be kept in check by Prompto.

Prompto has been very busy in taking care of him that he forgot to take care of himself. Ardyn stares at him. Dark circles are forming and his irritated attitude says a lot about his tiredness. OF course, he is in college. He has deadlines to take care of. He already feels sorry for Prompto as he is added to his worrisome list.

"Hey..." He took his hand that sent Prompto's baggy eyes to him. "I'll be fine. Look, you can put this in our fridge or by my bed so that every morning, I could easily see them." He smiled sweetly to the other and brushed his hair. "You do not need to worry much about me. I am an adult now." He chuckled and kissed the back of his hand.

His heart fluttered and felt guilty for not giving him attention. He set the paper aside and scooted closer to him. "I'm sorry. It's just... I want to be the best in taking care of you."

"Oh Prompto..." He kissed his nose and whispered. "...You have done so much that no one could. You come here everyday after school and wake up early to help me in the morning before you get up to go again to school. You did not even go to school one time for me just to check if I'm doing well. I know you are worried, but please... take care of yourself as well."  
"You're... worried about me?"

"Why would I not?" He made a confused face at and smiled. "Aren't you my boyfriend?"

Prompto was taken aback from that. Ardyn felt the tension from his grasp of his hand and it made him look at him.

"Prompto...?"

"Oh! Uh... sorry! I just... got caught off guard." He reassures with a chuckle. "Y-You're right. I shouldn't forget myself as well. I... well school was hard. I need to make take pictures for a photo exhibit and--"

"Art exhibit?" The amnesiac Ardyn thinks for a second. "OH right! I forgot uhh..." He tries to think, closing his eyes, shutting his eyes firmly and then opens up as he looks at Prompto, as if he just remembered a very important detail.

"I finally remember! When I met you, you are studying to be a photographer!" He smiled at him widely... then seconds he got a slight headache. Well, it did hurt thinking.

Such little detail.... but a very important memory for Prompto. He smiled and kissed his hardheaded boyfriend's temple, tucking him in on his bed.

"When we get home, I will tell you stories. But please have some sleep."

"I will if you sleep with me."

Prompto was confused... then finally processed what he wanted. "Yeah I know... I need to rest as well."

\--------

It was actually a good thing that even with his amnesia, he remembers some details of the past. It left Prompto reassured and at the same time worried. Worried about something that made his stomach churn, brows knitted slightly with worry that he keeps on hiding from Ardyn. But Ardyn was way too smart and noticed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at Prompto while he prepares the bag for their leave. The day finally came that Ardyn ends his day in the hospital and start anew again in their home. Prompto looked up to him while he folds the towels and shirts to the bag.

"Huh? What do you mean 'what's wrong'?"

"Prompto, come on. You have been like this ever since the first day." Ardyn, who was just sitting there waiting for the wheelchair to come made a 'you can't fool me' face. It was a cute one.

He chuckled and sat beside Ardyn. "Nope, nothing's wrong. It's just... I have so many things in mind today."

"I know." Ardyn rubbed Prompto's cheek where freckles showered there like stars. "I, too, have been thinking so many things lately."

"Like what?" Prompto questioned as he took one last shirt to fold on his lap.

"Hmmm.... many things. Particularly what really happened before the accident. Was my head really badly injured?" He frowned, trying to understand. Prompto knew how Ardyn was trying so hard to remember. Prompto just wished he could remember, just not the things he wanted to forget.

"Ardyn, you need to be very careful when you're trying to remember. Did you hear him last time? It could cause you some shit ton of mental illness if you force yourself!"

"My mental illness was being stupid ever since birth!"

"Yeah yeah, trooper." Prompto got up and kissed his forehead. "But still, you need to be--well. You need to slow down a bit. Okay? Don't hurry things up."

"Alright! I will. Damn it. Are you my mom?"

Prompto smirked as he put the folded shirt to the bag. "Was that your first impression when you first woke up?"

Ardyn hugged the pillow and tried to be comfortable for the last time on his hospital bed. They will be changing the sheets soon. He will miss the free WiFi, TV, and the silence in this room.

"The first time I saw you, I thought you were an angel."

Prompto stopped on his tracks and looked at Ardyn. Some redness colored his cheeks and freckles. "Angel? PFFT--please."

\----

Ravus drove them to the apartment--Ardyn's apartment... or penthouse--which saved them a really big amount of energy and money. Good thing Ravus was actually out to pick up Gentiana from the airport, he volunteered to be their ride to home.

Radio was playing and the travel was silent, which Ardyn found both good and awkward. He doesn't know if it's really okay for Ravus to drive them home, but since he was the one to volunteer he guessed it's okay. The music was really good too, sharing Ardyn's time to look at the tall buildings of the city they pass by.

He doesn't feel tired. He feels... like a child who is excited to discover something. Not remembering what his penthouse look like, he figured it would be the one with a fireplace, a big couch, maybe a small bar, a huge comfy bed for the both of them. He hummed along with the song as he tried to imagine.

"I'm glad you rememeber this song." Ravus finally spoke from the deafining silence, look at the rear view mirror to Ardyn. Ardyn looked at Ravus, confused.

"You used to sing thing this in a karaoke before. And might I say, you were a terrible singer."

Ardyn felt a bit embarrassed, but not in a bad way because Prompto was laughing.

"You were drunk that time." Ravus even added with a smirk on his face. A smug one. Ardyn didn't know what to say. He can't even defend himself since he also lost that memory.

"Oh my God... I'm the worst." He just chuckled since he knows he couldn't do anything about it. As long as he can see Prompto smile and hear him laugh, it was good enough for him.

Ravus seems to be in good terms, he thought. Now that he feels comfortable for the next hours of the travel, he continued to watch the buildings pass by.

\----

Finally they made it to the apartment building. There weren't much bags to carry; just two carried by Prompto and Ravus. Once the door was opened, Ardyn felt some... coldness in the room.

Maybe the moisture and the amount of time they haven't even stepped in this place, or maybe it's just too... cold.

It was a different cold. It felt so... lonely. There weren't much anything but there are things that anyone can say it is a comfortable place to live.

It was a couch, a fireplace, a dining area, a balcony, a huge TV, a bedroom and a nice kitchen. It even has a minibar that Ardyn first imagine it to be. It seems welcoming to anyone who would come here, but how strange it is that he felt so sad going in here.

He stood there as Ravus waved a goodbye to them and closed the door behind him. Ardyn looked around the room. It was incredibly spacious and nice-looking. Yet, he still feels very wary about it.

His body suddenly felt heavy. Making his way to the couch, he laid down there and all the aches were coming back again from head to his hips. This was the only time he really felt he got hit by a truck. He could hear Prompto's feet against the floor, opening the curtains and letting the breeze come in the room. The light brought the room to life and it somehow managed to reach Ardyn's face, making his slowly close his eyes.

His body felt even heavier as the pain increases. It wasn't at all bad, just a bit sore. Maybe he didn't get the rest he needed in the hospital since he forced himself to walk around the hospital to get better. There were tests made like counting, ABCs, speech theraphy and other psychiatric methods.

He's not crazy, he just got into an accident. Now he sees the hospital he was at. It felt like it again.

A soft pillow was put under his head as a gentle hand lifted him up a bit, emitting a groan and his eyes flutter open a bit. He saw Prompto above him putting the pillow and making sure he is well rested. A blanket was soon put over him, tucking him like a baby.

"Sleep." Prompto muttered under his breath as he noticed the man on his slight wake. He went to remove the other's shoes and set it aside. Ardyn could only watch and think.

_He's so lucky to be inlove with this guy._

"Prompto?" From under the blanket, Ardyn raised a hand and tried to reach for Prompto. "Sleep beside me."

The blonde looked at him and looked as if... he was confused and in hesitation. Ardyn was too tired to recognize for he just wanted to feel his loved one's warmth.

And so Prompto walked and sat by the edge of the couch, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Ardyn, finally getting the reach for him, touched his faced and brushed his hair. Prompto felt delighted and almost in tears.

He missed this.

He needed this.

What took so long for this to happen to them?

He kissed Ardyn's knuckles and smiled down to him.

God.... he looks like a real angel.

"I'll come over soon. I need to cook your dinner first." Prompto excused.

"Dinner can wait right?" Ardyn whispered in his hoarse and tired voice.

Prompto sighed and finally reached for the blanket, lifting it up and snuggling to him. There was no answer needed, only actions. Ardyn smiled in happiness and held him close for him not to fall. His body still ached but soon he learned to sleep through it and dozed off.

He could only watch. The blonde figured how he could manage a new life again with him. But thinking about it only made him feel more tired. Soon, the breeze of the afternoon wind made his lids heavy.

And slept alongside with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! Huhuhu. Got really busy. But to make it up to you all, I made a chapter! Hope you can all forgive me :3


	4. Chapter 4

They finally arrived home. They lived in an apartment at the very top of the building, which had a huge balcony and one can see the city from the height. Ravus had to be the one to pick them up to drive to the apartment. A good thing Ardyn could walk, but from time to time he needed help in stairs. The elevator was used but the last 2 floors Ardyn decided to climb to exercise himself. Prompto would retort at first since he had only been in an accident, but Ardyn was too hardheaded of a guy.

Ravus would only sigh.

Once they have settled in, placing the bags on the floor, Prompto went to the kitchen to prepare some meal for them. Ardyn would only look around. Of course he remembers the place.

But it felt so.... lonely. Even with Prompto around and just the two of them, it still felt as if the apartment had seen days.

"Ardyn?" Ardyn was awaken from his deep thought and turned to Prompto holding a loaf of bread and some eggs. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I just...." Ardyn looked around, walking towards the two opened glass doors of the balcony. "How long was I away?"

Prompto tilted his head to think. "Hmmm.... only a bit long but not too long." Since he didn't want to say how long has it been since he saw Ardyn again. "Why ask?"

"Nothing. This place feels horribly cold and lonely..." Last words were in a form of whisper, almost in a hoarse and sad tone. Brows furrowed as he looked back to his lover in the kitchen.

Prompto immediately knew what he meant, even if the man infront of him with temporary amnesia doesn't know, Prompto knew very well of what he meant. He concealed a saddened face and forced himself to smile, walking to Ardyn and reached up for his face, cupping each cheek with his hand. Ardyn's heart just pumped fast, seeing how the sun is reflected to those eyes. He would fall instantly to those eyes... which he did.

"Why don't you help me prepare some snacks for us, sweetie?" Prompto let out a reassuring and genuine smile to the other before he reaches up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. A hum was let out followed with a chuckle, thumbs rubbing his chin. "And then we can take care of the jungle forming on your face too!"

Just the sigh infront of him brought warmth to Ardyn, replacing the coldness in the room with the warm resonating soft laugh of the other. He smiled and hugged the smaller blond man, burying his face on his neck. It felt like home, hearing Prompto talk. Was it always like this? If it is, he is glad that he met him, that he met Prompto. He would do anything to take care of the little sunshine he is embracing right now.

"Alright, maybe after snack..." He smiled and chuckled with Prompto brushing away the bangs from his face. "Because seriously, I don't want a jungle forming on my face when I have to kiss you."

* * *

"Prom, he is just going to hurt you again." Noctis was desperate on the phone. "As early as it is, I think it's best if--"

"I know you're worried, Noct! But he needs me..." He reminded himself that night that he needed to keep it down on the phone with Ardyn just in the living room watching TV. He was in the balcony on the phone. "Look, whatever you tell me, I wont leave him."

"Tch.." Prompto rolled his eyes on the phone to Noct's stubborness. "Fine fine... do what you want. But remember we still have an event to do at the end of this month."

"Yeah I'm working on it."

"How was it?"

"Hmmm..." Prompto looked at the city lights with a smile. "The camera's taking good quality photos. I wanted to add something special for the gallery too."

"Huh. Sure... 'special' when you meant him."

Prompto was growing annoyed. "You know what, fuck off. It's my gallery. I can show whatever pictures I want for my audience."

"Alright alright! I was just kidding.." he could hear Noctis groaning with a female voice at the background. Must be Luna. "Hey so... will you be our photographer in the wedding?"

"Hell yeah!" Prompto chuckled happily. "And no worries, I might even do it for free~"

"Oh stop. You deserve a pay for that."

"Alright if you insist, just a nice dinner would be very nice."

"And here you said you're on diet!"

"Bro, it's like years ago."

Few more chuckes and jokes, the call ended. Prompto let out a relieved sigh as he went back inside and closed the doors. He still found Ardyn watching TV, knees curled to his chest and face indifferent to the TV. He sighed and went to him, placing a kiss on his head where a bandage was placed to cover the would that formed on his head.

"I hope you're feeling better." Prompto whispered to his ear with arms wrapped around his lover from the back of the couch. He has a view of Ardyn's eyes from above, making Prompto appreciate him more and kissed his cheek. Ardyn who was still watching TV, turned his head to Prompto and the got the kiss he deserved. It earned a chuckle for the two and Prompto climbed to the couch beside Ardyn. The red haired man turned the TV off and shifted his attention to his warm sunshine.

"Was that Noctis?" He asked with Prompto resting his head on his shoulder, looking up real close to Ardyn.

Prompto held his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Yhup.. about the wedding and the gallery I'm about to do this coming end of the month."

Ardyn's eyes widen as if he just realized something... which he did. "Oh... OH! Yes, the gallery. Now I remember THAT." He chuckled rubbing his chin. "Gosh, I still remember a few of them. Sorry if I seem to forget them."

"You idiot. That's because you have amnesia." He laughed that earned a whine from Ardyn. Prompto then reached for a camera sitting by the table infront of them, turning some switches. "For the mean time, let's continue in making memories."

"Memories?" Ardyn knew it was the one he lacked at the moment. He sighed and pulled Prompto closer to him, buryinf his face to that blond hair. "Prompto... if I can't remember all of them, would it be okay if we make new ones for us?"

It hit Prompto. Of course he wanted new memories for the both of them. He doesn't want to remember anything from the past. His eyes locked Ardyn's as his heart ached that made him pull the man's face to him and kissed him without hesitation. It totally surprised Ardyn, but eventually he melted to Prompto and kissed back, tasting his mouth, breathing through their noses so they wont break the kiss and hands touching everywhere.

"Yes..." He whispered with their lips still touching the other. Prompto laid on the couch with Ardyn just hovered to him. He locked his legs around the other's waist and kissed him one more time before pulling awsy with a smile. "I mean... I wont mind. New memories would be great. But... for us to be able to do that though..."

That statement made Ardyb confused a little as Prompto reached for his camera again and pulled their faces close to each other. "Say cheese, sweetie!"

Oh a picture, Ardyn thought. It formed a smile and nuzzled his nose to the other's face. "You really are full of surprises." And he never looked at the camera as Prompto pressed the button and heard a clicking sound.

His eyes were at Prompto's, focused on him. There is no better picture than the man he loves most infront of him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda delayed. Work is killing me. This is short though coz I just did this on the phone. But there will be more. Sorry for the delay again *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> My first PROMDYN! I'll update the chapter maybe next week? UGH WORK WORK. But this wont be long. It may end before 10 chapters... or more...? IDK lol. Please leave a kudos or comment if you like it!


End file.
